Naruto's Gamer Mode
by New Lord Zero
Summary: "What do you mean I'm in the Gamer League? What is the Gamer League? Why do people keep killing me! And what do you mean I have a sister Dattebayo!" Naruto/The Gamer/Overlord crossover. small harem of 3 Naruto/femHaku/Naruko/OC.
1. Chapter 1 Game Start

Dissimilar: sorry I'm poor and if I did own The Gamer or Naruto I would not be so ya...

Chapter 1 Game start!

"Stupid fox won't give me it's chakra! Stupid pervy sage for throwing me down this cliff! This is all their fault. Because of them I am going to die. Why the hell am I so calm about dying? Shouldn't I be panicking? Sure I'm scared as hell maybe even the _tiniest_ bit terrified, but I'm so calm and thinky on stuff. What the hell?! This makes no sense but it's pointless to continue thinking on this any longer. If I live through this somehow then I'm going to kill them both! Believe it!" yelled Naruto Uzumaki a moment before he went splat on the canyon floor.

**Game over.**

**Would you like to use your extra life to start a new game?**

**Yes or No?**

"What?"

**Yes or No?**

"Yes?"

**Good now please select the name you wish to use.**

"Well duh Naruto Uzumaki!"

**Is "Well Duh Naruto Uzumaki" the name you wish to use?**

**Yes or No**

"What no just Naruto Uzumaki!"

**Is "Just Naruto Uzumaki" the name you wish to use?**

**Yes or No?**

"NO! NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

**Is "Naruto Uzumaki" the name you wish to use?**

**Yes or No?**

"YES! I am Naruto fucking Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT!"

**Please select your elemental affinity.**

**Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Fire?**

"What the hell is an elemental affinity?"

**An elemental affinity makes it easier to learn jutsu of that element. It also makes it use less chakra compared to the other elements.**

"Okay! Which ever element tops all the others!"

**Not one of the five beats all the others. Each element is stronger against one element and is week against a different one. Example: Wind is strong against Lightning, Lightning is strong against Earth, Earth is strong against Water, Water is strong against Fire, Fire is strong against Wind. Please note an element can still overpower an element that is strong against it. Example a B rank Wind Jutsu can overpower a C rank Fire Jutsu.**

"Cool! Um did I have an affinity before?"

**Yes just about everyone has one.**

"All right! What was mine before... Well you know."

**Wind**

"all right I will go with that one."

**You wish to choose Wind as your elemental affinity?**

**Yes or No**

"yes."

**Time for perks.**

**Perks you already have.**

**Uzumaki clan heritage**

**Uzumaki clan heir**

**Third Jinchuuriki of Kurama The Nine-tailed Fox**

**Charismatic**

**5 perk points. Unlock more perk points by completing certain achievements. **

Naruto was looking at a list taller than the Hokage Mountain, but his mind was elsewhere. With confusion he asks "Uzumaki clan?"

**The Uzumaki clan was The Royal clan in The Land of Whirlpools before its destruction. Survivors are said to have scattered across the elemental nations. They are distant blood relatives of the Seniju clan. the members of the clan were known for their skills in Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu and incredibly strong life force. Common traits are red hair and hot tempers.**

**Uzumaki clan heritage Park grants you natural aptitude for Fuinjutsu, heightened HP and MP regeneration, long life span, and the Chakra density bloodline.**

**Unlocks the following perks for purchase.**

**Fuinjutsu beginner: You know calligraphy and the basics of Fuinjutsu. You can create simple storage seals and explosive notes.**

**The Uzumaki clan's first Jutsu: by chance you have discovered the Chakra Chain Jutsu.**

**Bijuu suppression: as the son of Kushina Uzumaki you have inherited her ability to suppress the Bijuu themselves but oddly not much else.**

With a huge grin as tears began to stream down Naruto's face "I finally know my moms name. And that sounds like the reason I was chosen to hold the stupid Fox. So I wasn't chosen at random. Is she dead and who is my father?"

**please select your perks**

"Tell me more about my parents! Dattebayo!"

**previous information was only revealed because a relation to parks**

"FUCK YOU! Just tell me if I need to just make a knowledge of heritage perk!"

**You do not have the criteria for that perk**

Naruto could see that he would not get a more information. He selects the previous three parks and looks at the list. Most were nothing more then ? but he did find three that looked good.

**Kenjutsu beginner: you have began to learn the art of the sword.**

**Natural chakra sensor: you can since the chakra around you.**

Naruto liked these two over the others like night vision, enhanced smell, lightning reflects, banshees voice, and mega fart. Though that last one sounded fun.

**Are you sure you want these perks?**

**Yes or No?**

"Yes!"

**Would you like to play "Story Mode" or "Free Roam Mode"?**

"What the hell is that?!"

**Story Mode is where you follow your grand destiny.**

**Free Roam Mode is where you are the master of your own destiny.**

"No one tells Naruto Uzumaki what to do! Believe it!"

**You have selected "Free Roam Mode"**

**Yes or No?**

"yes!"

**If you wish to later play "Story Mode" just become Jiraiya's apprentice to start "Story Mode" before his death.**

"Yeah like that will happen."

**Would you like to mod the game?**

**Yes or No?**

"Mod?"

**Modification or "mod" is the altering of the base game for a more customize game experience. Oftentimes it adds content from other series such as powers, people and places. Or it could be unique content created by the Gamer League.**

"Who the hell are the Gamer League?!"

**The Gamer League is dedicated to the creation and enjoy ability of players throughout the multi-verse. You are now a junior member or noob of the Gamer League. Your prime directive is ?.**

"You not going to give me more information are you?"

…

"Sigh, continue."

**Would you like to month again?**

**Yes or M0?**

"M0?"

**Error 464Pie45X.13553**

"What?"

**Error corrected.**

"Ya sure."

**Would you like to mod the game?**

**Yes or No?**

"Yes?"

**Bringing up three random mods.**

**Dead Space**

**Ghost Stories**

**Overlord**

**Select one.**

"I'm a not mess with ghosts! Dattebayo!"

**Ghost Stories**

"Thank Kami! What are the other two?"

**Dead Space: The Marker is hidden somewhere in the elemental nations. It unleashes terror and insanity across the world as the Necromorphs spread. Killing all in their path.**

**Overlord: You are an Overlord candidate, reach the Tower Hearts before the other candidates to become the Overlord. The Overlord leads their horde of Minions in a grand campaign of domination or destruction. Evil always finds a way.**

"Neither of these seem very good, can I get different mods?"

**No. Your League status currently only allows three random mods a play through.**

"That stupid! Dattebayo! Then I choose none. Ha!"

**Select your mod.**

"What no!"

**You have selected the mod option you need to select one.**

"Ggrrr... Fine! The first one seems really, really bad so Overlord it is then."

**You have selected the mod "Overlord" is this correct?**

**Yes or No?**

"yes..."

**You have finished the character creation process.**

"No one can be be now dattebayo!

**Tutorial.**

**To open the status menu just say "status" to see your status menu.**

**To open up your inventory just say "inventory" to see your inventory.**

**To open up your skills menu just say "skills" to see your skill list.**

**To open up your quest menu just say "quests" to see your current quests.**

**This completes the tutorial.**

"What! That's all your going to teach me! What the hell!"

**Enjoy your play through.**

Inspired by the webtoon "The Gamer" and Elias Edge's "Naruto RPG Life sucks"

I got the Idea of the perks and restart from Elias.


	2. Chapter 2 Learning Time!

Dissimilar: sorry I'm poor and if I did own The Gamer, Overlord or Naruto I would not be so ya...

Chapter 2 learning time!

* * *

As Naruto groggily woke up he muttered "What a strange dream Dattebayo... Like saying **[Status]** will make something happen. Yeah right." just then a blue screen pops up.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Title: "Overlord candidate" **

**Level: 12**

**HP:960/960**

**HP Regeneration: 7 per minute **

**MP:4652/4652**

**MP Regeneration: 17 per minute **

**STR: 12**

**VIT: 18 (32) =50**

**DEX: 8 **

**INT: 4**

**WIS: 13 (32) =45**

**LUK: 25**

**Point: 0**

**Credits 100**

**Ryo: 7423**

**Lives: 3**

Naruto stairs at it for a moment before stumbling backwards "WHAT THE IS THAT HELL DATTEBYAO! Hole Kami milk that was not a dream! [Inventory]!"

**Neon Orange Track Jacket: While being an eye watering color, it is a reliable and durable piece of clothing. +4% speed, DUR 43/47.**

**Neon Orange Track Pants: While being an eye watering color, it is a reliable and durable piece of clothing. +6% speed, DUR 48/51.**

"Hey it's a great color!"

**Undergarments: boxers. DUR 8/15.**

**Blue Shinobi Sandals: Good grip and doesn't block chakra or anything else for that matter. DUR 45/50.**

**Cheap Kunai (15). Range or melee. ( melee) 10-18 damage, ( range) 15-25 damage, DUR 15/15.**

**Cheap Shuriken (30). Range only. (range) 11-20 damage, DUR**

**Simple Katana. A simple but effective katana. 25-45 damage, DUR 45/45.**

"Sweet."

**Fuinjutsu Ink pot (3). Special Ink used in Fuinjutsu. 1 is Good for 4 scrolls or 50 tags. DUR 3/3.**

**Blank Fuinjutsu Tag (50). A strip of special paper used in Fuinjutsu. DUR 1/1.**

**Blank Fuinjutsu Scroll (8). A scroll of special paper used in Fuinjutsu. DUR 8/8.**

"I have no idea what those numbers mean!"

**DUR or durability is a measurement of how long before the item breaks from damage or use.**

**Melee is how much you could hurt something when hitting.**

**Range is how much you hurt something when throwing something.**

**Some equipment can have bonuses on it that gives the user a boost of some kind.**

Naruto set down on his bed thinking on what the weird blue screens have been telling him. "Man I better not be going crazy Dattebayo."

After some quick instructions on how to equip and unequip, he went to the [skills].

**Gamer's Mind (passive) LV: MAX. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

**Gamer's Body (passive) LV: MAX. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

"What does that even mean! I don't even feel different! Believe it!"

**You will understand in time.**

"Why can't it be now!"

**Time is the greatest teacher of all.**

"Stuff it up your ass Dattebayo!"

**Henge (active) LV: 35, Exp: 22.95%, MP: 40, 8 per second. Allows the user to change their shape to anything they wish.**

**Stealth (active) LV: 32, Exp: 84.45%. Stealth is the art of moving unseen and unheard. Highly skilled users can often hide in plain sight. +64% chanced to go undetected. + 2% per level.**

"I knew I was great this only helps to prove it!"

**Traps (active) LV: 25, Exp: 11.11%. The use of mechanisms to ensnare, harm and humiliate the victim or victims. Higher the skill level allows the user to make more complex traps.**

**Body replacement (active) LV: 19, Exp: 75.25%. Allows the user to replace themselves with an object or clone the moment of impact.**

**Kunai Bukijutsu (passive) LV: 8, Exp: 53.00%. use of kunai. Ranged +8% accuracy. Melee +8 damage.**

**Shuriken Bukijutsu (passes) LV: 6, Exp: 5.09%. use of shuriken. Ranged +6 accuracy.**

**Uzu's Blade style (passive) LV: 5, Exp: 0.00%. The Uzumaki clan's Kenjutsu style. Infamous for its deadly combos, this style is unrelenting in an attack. +5 damage. +1 damage per level.**

**Fuinjutsu (active) LV: 5, Exp 0.00%, MP: variable. The only limitation in Fuinjutsu is the users creativity and skill. Higher the skill level allows the user to make more complex seals.**

**Currently known seals:**

**Lesser explosive note. MP: 25.**

**Low capacity storage scroll seal. MP 300.**

While pouting, Naruto complains "What! Why do I only know two crummy seals!"

**Because you are a noob.**

**Chakra sensor (passive) LV: 5, Exp 0.00%. The ability to detect chakra around the user. Range 50 ft. + 5 ft. per level.**

**Chakra chains (active) LV: 5, Exp 0.00% MP 400 per chain, 50 per 10 second. constructs made out of solid chakra that manifests from the user. Able to bind, smash and Pierce their victim. Max chains: 2, Max length 5 ft., can manifest form: back and hands.**

**Chakra control (passive) LV: 5, Exp 0.00%, control score: 9. how good the user is at controlling and directing their chakra. Self-explanatory in other words.**

**Shape manipulation (passive) LV: 15, Exp 0.00%, shaping score: 19. How good the user is at forming and shaping their chakra. Do I have to say again? Ya I guess I do... Self-explanatory.**

As Naruto finished reading he noticed a missing skill. "Hey! where is the shadow clone jutsu dattebayo!"

**All things have a cost. **

"Well it's a stupid cost then!"

**Perks:**

**Uzumaki clan heritage: aptitude for Fuinjutsu +300% to learn Fuinjutsu, +6 HP and MP regeneration, chakra density bloodline, long lifespan, +5 HP per level.**

**Chakra density bloodline: The user can make solid constructs out of chakra. + 50 MP per level.**

**Uzumaki clan heir: As the heir of the Uzumaki clan you are recognized as royalty.**

**Third Jinchuuriki of ?, The Nine-tailed Fox: +2 VIT &amp; WIS per Level, +10 MP regeneration, +300 MP per level.**

"It has a name?"

**Charismatic: as a charismatic individual you have a +50% to convincing people.**

**The Uzumaki clan's first Jutsu: by chance you have discovered the Chakra Chain Jutsu. + 5 LV to chakra chains. +5 LV to chakra control, + 15 to shape manipulation. (So you can use them.)**

**Fuinjutsu beginner: You know calligraphy and the basics of Fuinjutsu. You can create simple storage seals and explosive notes.**

**Bijuu suppression: as the son of Kushina Uzumaki you have inherited her ability to suppress the Bijuu themselves but oddly not much else. 100% chance to suppress any Bijuu that are bound by your chakra.**

**Kenjutsu beginner: you have begun to learn the art of the sword. +5 LV to Uzu's Blade style.**

**Natural chakra sensor: you can sense the chakra around you. +5 LV to Chakra sensor,**

"sheesh, that's a lot of stuff. Okay now on to [Quests]"

**Warning! You currently have two or more conflicting quests. Please select one to pursue now.**

**The long road to Hokage: get your ninja ID in 6 days.**

**Rise of the overlord: you feel the pull of something great, your instincts scream at you to seek it out and claim it as your own.**

"man this sucks! Can't I have both?!"

**Warning! You currently have two or more conflicting quests. Please select one to pursue now.**

"so you're doing this yet again?" Taking a moment Naruto goes with **"Rise of the overlord" **and immediately he feels a pull to the Southeast. "Well I better get this over with quickly, so I can be back for team assignments." And with that our blond hero walks out of the village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry about the long delay I was stuck on how the stats would work and interest for a while.

uploaded 10-13-14


End file.
